That Little Traitor
by KaitoPhantom1412
Summary: Heiji got in trouble but what did he do? April entry for Poirot Cafe's monthly writing competition! Theme: Betrayed


**That Little Traitor**

_**This is my entry for Poirot Café's Themed Writing Competition for April! The theme was "Betrayed!" Hope you all like it! It's just gonna be a one-shot! (Sorry in advance for the horrible English Kansai-ben! I did my best!)**_

"That's it, Heiji! This time, you're gonna pay!" Kazuha yelled after the dark-skinned high school detective only a few paces ahead of her.

"What did I even do!?" He demanded as he spun around on his heels.

Kazuha glared at him. "Ya know what ya did so quit playin' innocent!"

"All I did was solve a case! Isn't that right, Ku-I mean, Conan?"

Conan nodded hesitantly, making sure to throw a swift glance at Ran. She didn't notice the usual slip-up on his name but even she seemed to be angry with Heiji.

Kazuha continued with their argument. "And to solve that case, ya had Conan go into the girl's changing room! What if there had been someone in there!?"

"What are ya talkin' about!? Conan was just helpin' me out like he normally does!"

This time, it was Ran who was scolding the Osakan detective. "Just because he's a kid doesn't mean that you could use that to your advantage! He's still a boy! If anyone had been there, they may have thought that he was someone's child but that's still no excuse for sending him in there!"

"I didn't do anythin' like that!" Heiji protested. "Ya can ask him yerself!"

Conan smiled innocently. "I just did what Heiji-niichan told me too!" Both Ran and Kazuha turned their gazes back to Heiji, fire in their eyes.

"What did he tell ya to do, Conan?" Kazuha asked slowly.

Conan looked at Heiji briefly before answering. "He told me to sneak into the girls' changing room and see if I found anything interesting! He said that I wouldn't get into trouble because I'm just a kid!" He smiled as if he was proud of the achievement. Heiji knew that he was just acting though.

_"I should've known better than to trust Kudou to bail me out!"_ Heiji thought. _"Technically, I did say all that stuff but I wasn't ordering him to! Why's Kudou rattin' me out like that!? Wasn't he supposed to be on my side!? That little traitor!" _He figured that Kudou was probably getting revenge on him for all those times that he teased him by saying that the shrunken detective was his apprentice. But that wasn't an excuse for throwing him under the bus like that!

"It's pretty obvious who's at fault here." Ran said coldly. Conan smiled tauntingly at his taller Western counterpart. Heiji knew that there was no way out for him. "I used to think that Conan got all of his reckless behavior from Shinichi but I guess that I was wrong!"

Conan chose this moment to chime in again. "Did I do something wrong, Ran-neechan?" He looked up at her with innocent childlike eyes.

Kazuha and Ran both crouched down to eyes level. "No," Kazuha answered. "Heiji's the one who messed up. He shoulda known better than to take advantage of ya like that!"

"How did ya even know that Conan was in there in the first place!?" Heiji asked, as if trying to grasp at anything that could prove his innocence.

"I came back from the hot springs to grab something and saw Conan snooping around some girls' belongings." Ran answered hotly. She didn't notice the slight blush that came to Conan's face. Judging by Conan's reaction, Heiji guessed that Ran must not have been dressed.

_"Kudou, ya lucky dog. Ya got to see yer girl naked and get away scot-free! The world is so unfair!"_ Still, Heiji felt the small smile on his face as he looked down at the blushing detective.

Ran looked back down at Kazuha and Conan. "I think it might be best to keep Conan away from Heiji for a while."

Kazuha nodded. "You're right. Who knows what else that hot-head might make him do!" Ran grabbed Conan's hand and started leading him away. Kazuha followed closely behind.

"Come on, Conan. You can sleep in our room tonight!" Ran smiled cheerfully. Conan tried to protest but he was dragged away by the two teen girls. Heiji watched in silence as the trio turned the corner.

"I'll get ya back for that, Kudou!" He mumbled before heading back to his own hotel room. He wasn't looking forward to sharing it with the famous 'Sleeping Kogorou'. _"He should be called the 'Snoring Kogorou' instead!"_

* * *

Conan sighed. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. Now he was stuck sleeping in between two teenage girls, one of which he had a crush on. Still, he supposed that it was worth it to see the look on Heiji's face. _"If he's going to insist on telling everyone that he's my master, then he should get to pay the consequences for me every once in a while!"_ It seemed only fair. Besides, Conan was sick of Heiji teasing him about his height and his (apparent) age! _"I've got to admit, this time, revenge was sweet!"_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep, a small satisfied smile forming across his childlike face.

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! This is just a one-shot but I might write more one-shots based on how well this one does! (Want to see more of my writing? Check out "Kaitou Kid's Apprentice" and "The Journal of Conan Edogawa"! They are both ongoing and are very different from each other! Please check them out!) Thanks again!**_


End file.
